w40k_flufffanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sons of Antaeus
Les Sons of Antaeus forment un chapitre mystérieux et discret. Ils vivent reclus dans les bordures du segmentum Ultima, bien loin du trône d’or, dans le secteur Inca. C’est là que ces guerriers au passé trouble et au terrible secret accomplissent leur devoir. Là, bien loin de l’attention, ils veillent sur les serviteurs de l’empereur. Tels des gardiens silencieux, leur veille dure depuis 5 mille ans et elle sera éternelle. Dans la mythologie grecque antique, Antaeus (Antée), était un personnage mythique ayant combattu Hercule lors de ses douze travaux. Son nom veux dire « Adversaire », ou celui qui fait toujours face, s’oppose. Antaeus était le fils de Gaïa (La Terre) et du dieu Poséidon. Les récits antiques parlent lui comme d’un géant invincible, possédant une force surhumaine. Tant que celui-ci était au contact de la terre rien ne pouvais l’atteindre et le blesser. Il aurait défier tout les combattants qu’il aurait rencontrer en combat à mort, restant invaincu, jusqu’à se qu’il croise la route d’Hercule qui eu raison de lui. Les Sons of Antaeus ne portent pas ce nom par hasard, en effet celui-ci révèle leur pire honte. Leur patrimoine génétique défaillant, les ayant obligé à s’exiler et à se cacher. Chose, que dans leur assiduité, ils ont remarquablement réussi. Après des millénaires, les autorités impériales du noyaux ont oubliées leur existence, seule la sainte inquisition possède encore des traces dans ses archives poussiéreuses. Désormais ces guerriers relèvent plus du mythe pour les citoyens de la bordure galactique, les bruits qui courent à leur sujet étant, au plus, des histoire de bonnes femmes, ou quelques légendes contées par tout bon pirates ou libres-marchands. Ce n’est que très récemment qu’une force à la livrée grise et noire à été aperçue par plusieurs chapitres dans le segmentum Ultima. Les témoins font état de Space Marines géant. Bien plus qu'un Astartes strandard. De Guerriers pouvant endurer des blessures impressionnantes et en réchapper. Le Mythe était vrai, ils étaient des géants, des Sons of Antaeus. Gene-Seed Le patrimoine génétique des Sons of Antaeus est « Chimérique ». Il résulte du travail des Genetors de l’adeptus Mechanicus, qui le créèrent lors de la 21ème fondation en mélangeant plusieurs patrimoines connus. Seules les antiques archives des Techno-prêtres de l’époque on conservées le secret de sa composition et personne ne connaît sa véritable nature, or mis les adeptes de Mars. Pas même la sainte Inquisition qui tenta d’accéder à ses archives à maintes reprises. Cependant les conflits de pouvoir entre les deux factions permirent au secret d’être oublier. Bien que sa composition ne soit pas connue, ses défaillances génétiques le sont. thumb|250px * Le Chapitre est touché par une dégénérescence de l’Ossomodula (La cage de fer). Celle-ci est, semble t’il, hypertrophiée. Entraînant ainsi une suractivité de l’organe, qui à pour effet de rendre la croissance des os beaucoup plus intense et rapide. Rendant ceux-ci plus longs, plus épais et plus denses. Cette mutation explique la grande taille de ces Space Marines ainsi, que leur résistance. * Les Sons of Antaeus possèdent également une hypertrophie du Biscopea (La forge du corps) . Cet organe étant chargé de la production des hormones pour la fabrication des muscles, à une conséquence grave sur le physique de ses Space Marines. En effet leur masse musculaire est de fait beaucoup plus importante. Les rendant massifs et les dotant par la même occasion d’une force impressionnante. * Enfin l’organe de Larraman (Le guérisseur) connaît une défaillance mineure le rendant plus actif. Ce trait entraîne une forte croissance chez les nouveaux sujets, mettant à rude épreuve leur métabolisme. Épreuve très souvent mortelle, aussi seuls les sujets les plus fort peuvent survivre à une transplantation des gènes du chapitre. Toute fois si le sujet survit, ils lui confèrent une récupération plus rapide ainsi qu’une meilleure guérison. Il est également important de noter que les Sons of Antaeus souffrent de plusieurs tares génétiques. En effet leur membrane cataleptique qui permet à un Space Marines d’entrer en état de stase prolongée ainsi que leurs glandes de betcher permettant la sécrétion d’acide, manquent à leur gènes. Cette absence vient très certainement de l’héritage des différents patrimoines qui ont été utilisés pour créer celui les Sons of Antaeus. Bien que leurs Gene-Seed soient profondément mutées, elles ne présentent pas de proportion à des mutations incontrôlées. En effet en dehors de ces dégénérescences les Sons of Antaeus ne souffrent pas d’autres mutations, et leurs gènes montrent une certaine stabilité. Cependant, lors d’une transplantation, les sujets qui survivent ne présentent pas tous le même taux d’assimilation. En fonction de la force physique de l’individu les effets des mutations sont plus ou moins importants, ainsi il existe une assez grande diversité de taille chez les Sons of Antaeus. Certains frères étant beaucoup plus forts que d’autre et inversement. Néanmoins tout le Chapitre partage les mêmes traits à des degrés différents. Histoire Les Sons of Antaeus furent créés aux tout débuts de la 21ème fondation, aussi connue sous le nom de « Fondation Maudite ». A sa création le Chapitre comprenait environ 400 Space Marines. Ce faible nombre était le résultat de leur patrimoine génétique qui avait donné de sérieuses difficultés aux genetors du Mechanicus. Cependant il s’avéra que les survivants présentaient des caractéristiques pour le moins intéressantes. Comme tout Chapitre, les Sons of Antaeus reçurent une forteresse monastère qui était basée sur le monde de Volurilis à l’ouest du segmentum Ultima. En raison de leur faible nombre, la contribution du chapitre fut moindre dans les années qui suivirent sa fondation. Les Sons of Antaeus augmentèrent progressivement leurs rangs pendant cette période.thumb|500px|Situation de Volurilis Sous les ordres d'Hector Drachilius le Maître de chapitre fondateur, les Sons of Antaues connurent une période de prospérité au début du M36. Hector en politicien avisé noua nombre de contacts prolifiques pour le chapitre et contribua largement à redorer la réputation de la 21ème fondation. Cependant plus le temps passait et plus le nombre de chapitres de celle-ci disparurent. Soit à cause de graves problèmes génétiques, soit par trahison ou encore simplement détruits par l’inquisition en mesure de prévention. Avec la montée en puissance de l’ecclésiarchie lors de cette époque la situation s’aggravait d’année en année et bientôt les excommunications frappèrent nombre des chapitres de la Fondation Maudite. Mais c’est lorsque les Blood Gorgons, qui étaient proche des Sons of Antaeus, trahirent leur serment envers l’empereur et se joignirent aux forces Chaos que la situation devint dangereuse pour le Chapitre. Cette trahison attira une nouvelle vague de soupçons et d’accusations sur plusieurs chapitres et notamment les Sons of Antaeus. L’Inquisition voulu en savoir plus sur les défaillances génétiques du Chapitre et bientôt les inquisiteurs les plus septiques comparèrent leur résistance physique à celle de la Death Guard, la légion traîtresse. L’étau se resserrait. Hector Drachilius reçut plusieurs avertissements d’alliés ainsi que d’appuis qu’il avait pu nouer avec les années. Craignant que les événements qui avaient amené à l’extermination des Flames Dragons ne s’abattent sur les siens, il réunit le Chapitre sur Volurilis. Là il parla avec les plus anciens frères et il fut décidé qu’il faillait agir. Comprenant la nécessité d’entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Ministorum, Hector pris la dure décision d’offrir leur monde chapitral à l’ecclésiarchie. En homme prévoyant celui-ci avait investi dans des stations spatiales au confins du segmentum Ultima ainsi que dans la flotte du chapitre depuis déjà nombreuses d'années. C’est ainsi que les Sons of Antaeus, quittèrent leur monde afin que leur devoir puisse se poursuive ailleurs, dans les endroits les plus reculé de l’imperium. En faisant cela Hector Drachilius éloigna ses frères des soupçons et du danger qui guettait le Chapitre. Mais il en fit des exilés. Dans leur exil les Sons of Anteus amenèrent leur flotte importante ainsi qu’une grande proportion de leurs serfs. Leur voyage vers la bordure dura près d’une centaines d’années standards, les sauts warp ainsi que les escales et différents obstacles ayant allongé la durée de celui-ci. Durant leur parcourt, l’amertume s’installa dans les rangs du Chapitre. Humilié par cette condition de paria et bien que les membres du Chapitre aient tout sacrifié pour redonner une légitimité à leur existence, le soupçon les poursuivait. L’amertume laissa bientôt place à la honte, la honte de ce qu’ils étaient. Cette honte finie par ronger tout aussi sûrement les Sons of Antaeus que n’importe quelle souffrance, devenant presque une torture. Alors que leur périple avançait, il fut clair que leur réputation les suivraient, peu importe ou ils iraient, l’inquisition serait toujours tapie dans l’ombre prête à bondir au moindre faux pas. Hector Drachilius ayant vu cet exil comme la promesse d’un nouveau départ compris qu’il lui faudrait guider les siens plus loin encore dans cette voie.thumb|500px|Secteur Inca Il prit une décision terrible pour le moral du Chapitre. Dans le but d’être oubliés il choisi d’abandonner les anciennes couleurs du Chapitre pour en revêtir de nouvelles. Il décida que les siens porterais désormais le gris et le noir en signe de deuil. Cette mesure causa de nombreuse dissensions dans les rangs, particulièrement chez les vétérans et les anciens du Chapitre. Néanmoins soudés dans leur honte et leur exil. Elle finie par être acceptée. Autour de cette décision ainsi que les cendres de la souffrance, les Sons of Antaeus formèrent un nouveau collectif et au fil du temps cette honte fini par créer une cohésion bien plus forte que celle forgée dans la bataille et le sang. C’est sous un nouveau jour que le Chapitre fini enfin par rallier le secteur Inca ou l’attendait sa nouvelle vie. De part sa géographie le secteur Inca se trouve isolé thumb|330pxdu reste l’Imperium. Peu de routes warp passent par ce cadran de la Galaxie. En raison de cette situation peu stratégique le secteur est donc assez peu développé et dépend grandement du reste de la gigantesque machine de l’Imperium. Les autorités impériales, bien qu’implantées, ont une emprise assez faible sur le secteur. Celui-ci vit principalement au rythme de guildes marchandes qui ravitaillent la zone en diverses thumbressources. Ses grandes organisations contrôlent une grande partie des infrastructures du secteurs. L’appât du gain ainsi que des conflit « territoriaux » amènent donc régulièrement ces flottes marchandes à se chamailler et à s’affronter. Parfois avec des mesures commerciales, d’autres fois en se menaçant et plus rarement en s’affrontant. Par le passé deux guerres « Inter-guilde » avaient amenées à des combats violents qui avaient mis à mal le secteur déjà fragile. En plus de cette situation interne difficile le secteur est victime incursions d’Eldars Noirs qui attaquent les planètes et les flottes isolées afin de faire des razzias , capturant les populations pour en faire des esclaves. Ces xenos sont la menace la plus active et la plus présente dans le secteur. Les corsaires et divers pirates profitant du chaos que leur présence créée prolifèrent et la flotte impériale a du mal à couvrir toute les zones à risques. Étrangement la présence des Guildes qui utilisent une bonne partie de leurs ressources pour sécuriser leurs lignes commerciales est certainement la seule chose qui permet d’empêcher que la situation ne dégénère. Enfin le monde ork « Bork » est une menace présente mais les orks se tiennent tranquilles préférant affronter le sud galactique et les divers chapitres Space marines du secteur. Traditions Philosophie La Honte. Cette chose insidieuse et douloureuse est devenue la compagne de chaque Sons of Antaeus. Cette souffrance est d’autant plus horrible qu’elle ne tue pas, elle torture jusqu’aux tréfonds de l’âme et vous suit en chaque instant. Les Sons of Antaeus sont perçus, par leurs pairs et nombres d’institutions impériales qui connaissent leur existence, comme des monstres, des choses infâmes, corrompues, des mutants et pour le Chapitre ils ont raison. Chaque frère porte en lui la dégénérescence, la corruption du patrimoine sacré qu’il leur à été confiés, la honte est ancrée jusqu’au plus profond de leurs êtres. C’est pour cacher cette honte terrible que le Chapitre évite les contacts. Mais dans leur solitude le fardeau n’est que plus grand, plus douloureux. Transi par cette honte, le Chapitre cherche par tous les moyen à se racheter , au fil des millénaires ce sentiment est devenu tel que les frères du Chapitre redoutent de mourir sans que leur devoir ne soit accompli, sans avoir satisfait l’empereur. Leur vie n'est donc que la poursuite du pardon et ne suit qu'un seul but se racheter au yeux du trône. L'Empereur prend une place de figure paternelle sévère et intransigeante, mais également de guide. Cette honte est mêlée à une peur viscérale de l’échec qui pousse chaque Sons of Antaeus à donner le meilleur de lui même et à toujours se surpasser. De par leur isolement les Sons of Antaeus ont une philosophie très centrée sur eux mêmes, la fraternité est l’un des piliers de ce groupe de guerriers. Chaque frère se connaît et la bienveillance règne entre les membres du Chapitre. En effet la honte du regard du reste de l’imperium les a poussé à se soutenir les uns autres, liant ainsi profondément les Sons of Antaeus. Mais cette honte leur à également inculqué une grande humilité, les poussant à apprendre le plus possible de leurs pairs et à remettre en cause leurs acquis ainsi que leurs réussites. Les anciens (vétérans) du Chapitre sont les membres les plus révérés et le reste des Sons of Antaeus cherche en permanence leurs conseils, même le Maître de Chapitre fait régulièrement appel à leur expérience ainsi qu'à leurs avis. Cette attitude est liée au fait que les Sons of Anteus ne sont que peu nombreux et doivent principalement compter sur eux même. Les pertes sont rares à grâce à la résistance des Sons of Antaeus, aussi la mort d’un frère est toujours un événement tragique au sein du Chapitre. Le manque de ressources a également créé un esprit économe chez les Sons of Antaeus. Chaque bolt doit compter et un inventaire complet est tenu par les Tech-marines du Chapitre, allant des armes ainsi que des véhicules à la moindre munition, en passant par la plus petite pièce de rechange. Cette situation a forcé les Sons of Antaeus à préférer le corps à corps, bien qu’ils ne négligent pas les autres aspect du combat. Les Tech-marines doivent ,quand à eux, redoubler d'efforts et d’ingéniosité pour réparer et maintenir en fonctionnement le matériel du Chapitre, n’hésitant pas à commettre des réparations qui auraient été des véritables blasphèmes aux yeux du Mecanichus. Malgré leur isolement, le devoir envers l’empereur et ses sujets prend une place importante dans le cœur du Chapitre. Les Sons of Antaeus se perçoivent comme des gardiens du domaine de l’empereur, à ce titre le Chapitre fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger le secteur Inca, dans lequel il se trouve et pour lutter face aux menaces extérieures. Bien que leur honte soit horrible face aux autres Astartes, le chapitre vient en aide dès que possible aux autres chapitres qu’il peut croiser. Mais cette aide ne dépasse que très rarement le champ de bataille, les Sons of Antaeus préfèrent éviter un contact durable. Aussi leur aide est généralement brève et foudroyante, attaquant avec une grande force et disparaissant lorsque les cadavres fumants de leurs ennemis jonchent le sol. Coutumes et rites Les Sons of Antaeus sont très attachés aux leurs. C’est pourquoi les frères du Chapitre passent beaucoup de temps ensembles, soit pour s’entraîner, pour partager des expériences ou simplement être au contact des autres, ainsi les temps de recueil et de méditation en dehors des célébrations sont rares. Dans leur solitude les Sons of Antaeus ont formé un esprit presque familial dans leur rangs, les liens forts et les amitiés sont très présents dans le Chapitre et forment un moyen de supporter la honte et l’isolement. De par leur rôle dans le secteur Inca, les Sons of Antaeus se voient comme des protecteurs et des gardiens. Bien qu’il ne se dévoile que rarement le Chapitre veille dans l’ombre. Ce concept de « Veille » est très important pour le Chapitre, il matérialise un but précis et un devoir immuable, éternel, que chaque Sons of Antaeus se doit d’accomplir. L’insigne du Chapitre représente ce devoir, chaque armure porte un Griffon assit, observant l’horizon. Dans la mythologie antique cette créature était utilisée pour représenter l’envoyé des dieux, matérialisant un gardien immortel et un protecteur. Il était généralement représenté sur les édifices religieux et les tombeaux qu’il surveillait pour l’éternité. Ce Griffon est l’incarnation de cette mission éternelle que se sont donné les Sons of Antaeus. La veille de ces gardiens est un message lancé aux ennemis du trône d’or et elle durera tant qu’un Sons of Anteus sera debout. Au début de chaque combat le Space marine le plus haut gradé prononce un discours dans le quel le devoir envers l’empereur prend toujours une place importante, ainsi qu’un serment que tout les frères prêtent, qui vise à souder les guerriers entre eux. Les Sons of Antaeus possèdent un grand nombre de « fêtes » ainsi que de commémorations qui sont des événements visant à resserrer les liens du Chapitre et à conserver la « mémoire ». Mémoire qui prend une grande place dans le quotidien des Sons of Antaeus, en effet ceux-ci vivant seuls et reclus n’ont pas l’occasion de recevoir des louanges ainsi que d’assurer que leurs exploits soient reconnus et restent gravés. C’est pourquoi les membres du Chapitre mettent un point d’honneur à honorer la mémoire de leurs frères tombés. L’histoire douloureuse du Chapitre est également un point que les Sons of Antaeus cherchent à ne pas oublier, afin que leur devoir et leur détermination à l’accomplir reste de fer. (quelques exemples) * La fête de l’exil. Fêtée une fois par an elle est célébrée par tout le chapitre même les serfs. Elle consiste en une semaine de recueil et de jeûnes rituels. * Le concile est organisé une fois tout les dix ans à la date du jour d’arrivée des Sons of Antaeus dans le secteur Inca. Tout le Chapitre est réuni pour l’occasion et le maître de chapitre définit les objectifs pour la prochaine décennie. C’est également un moment de retrouvailles ou les frères peuvent célébrer les réussites et ou on se rappelle l’histoire du Chapitre. * L’honneur aux mort est célébré une fois par an. Le Chapitre tout entier rend hommage à ses morts en se recueillant. Les apothicaires du Chapitre se réunissent sur la barge de Bataille « Le Salvator » pour y graver le nom de chaque frère tombé sur les mur de cet antique vaisseau. Apparence Sons of Antaeus - 2.jpg Sons of Antaeus.jpg Sons_of_Antaeaus_Totor.png|linktext=Créateur : Clovis Kalish Banner Sons of Antaeus.png|linktext=Créateur : Empereur des dés rater Sons of Antaeus - Heraldy.jpg Le schéma de couleur originel des Sons of Antaeus à été perdu lorsque le maître de chapitre Hector Drachilius décida de s’en séparer. Afin que le Chapitre apparaisse sous un nouveau jour il opta pour les schéma actuel et fit disparaître les traces de l’ancien. Au fil des millénaires les Sons of Antaeus en sont eux même venus à oublier leurs anciennes couleurs. Le schéma actuel se compose essentiellement de gris sombre ainsi que de noir. Les ornements, les épaulières ainsi que les marquages sont peints en blanc. **Seuls les vétérans de la première compagnie ainsi que les capitaines et le maître de chapitre peuvent peindre entièrement leurs armures en gris et porter un tabar rouge sombre. Cet honneur est sensé montrer que le porteur de l’armure à versé son sang à maintes reprises pour le Chapitre et l’empereur et qu’il à mérité l’honneur de recevoir le titre « d’ancien ». La cérémonie de la remise du tabar est la dernière étape de la vie d’un Sons of Antaeus et quiconque portant une telle marque jouit d’un profond respect au sein du Chapitre. **L’insigne originel du Chapitre à également été perdu lorsque les membres du Chapitre arrivèrent dans le secteur Inca et qu’ils commencèrent la « Veille ». C’est là que fut choisi le Griffon afin de représenter la tâche des Sons of Antaeus. Le Griffon est toujours peint en gris sur fond blanc sauf pour les anciens ou le fond blanc laisse place au gris sombre du reste de l’armure et ou le Griffon est peint en blanc. Organisation du Chapitre 'Formations tactiques' Malgré son isolement le Chapitre possède dans ses rang des Chapelains et suis les préceptes du Codex Astartes, à quelques exceptions près. Les effectifs actuels du Chapitre s’élèvent à 760 frères, pour 8 Compagnies. Les Sons of Antaeus sont bien divisés en compagnies pouvant au maximum contenir 100 guerriers, mais celles-ci sont beaucoup plus polyvalentes du fait de la situation actuelle du Chapitre. En effet les Sons of Antaeus sont éparpillés dans tout le secteur Inca et les compagnies se doivent de répondre à leurs propres besoins tactiques. Ainsi le Chapitre est exclusivement composé de compagnies de combat. Les compagnies de réserve et de soutien ne sont pas présentes et la compagnie des scouts n’existe pas. Cependant l’organisation des compagnies de combat des Sons of Antaeus suit le codex, elles sont composées de détachements de soutiens, d’assauts, ainsi que de scouts et de Marines tactiques. Pour ce qui est de l’Apothicairion, de l’Armorium, du Réclusiam et du Librarius, leurs effectifs sont disséminés au sein des différentes compagnies. L’Armorium s’occupe de la logistique et de l’entretient, à ce titre le frère Tech-Marine Maltarus, est en charge du ravitaillement et de la coordination au niveau du matériel. Les Tech-marines gèrent donc les serfs du Chapitre. 'Hiérarchie' thumb|400px L’organisation de la chaîne de commandement des Sons of Antaeus est centrée sur le maître de Chapitre. Bien que les capitaines de compagnie jouissent d’une certaine autonomie. Cependant lorsque des questions importantes et des prise de décisions cruciales doivent être traitées la tradition veux que le maître de Chapitre fasse appel au conseil des anciens, afin qu'il leur demande conseil. Ce conseil regroupe tout les membres les plus anciens du Chapitre, soit les sergents de la première compagnie, le Haut Chapelain, le Maître Archiviste, Le Tech-Marine en Chef, l'Apothicaire en chef ainsi que l’amiral de la flotte. Les Sons of Antaeus sont très attachés à ce conseil et les décisions qui sont approuvées par celui-ci, font toujours l’unanimité au sein du rang. Doctrine de combat Recrutement Reliques Flotte Grâce aux investissement du fondateur, Hector Drachilius, le Chapitre dispose d’une flotte importante et malgré les épreuve du Chapitre celle-ci à conservé un effectif proche de celui d’origine. Celle-ci est commandée par un frère désigné par le maître de Chapitre. Ce poste est l’un des plus important du Chapitre, l’amiral de la flotte coordonne les déplacement des différentes compagnies dans le secteur Inca et transmet les ordres du maître de Chapitre. Étant donné que la flotte est très dispersée, les lieutenants ainsi que les capitaines donnent leurs ordres au capitaines des vaisseaux sous leurs ordres. Les Sons of Antaeus ne possèdent plus de monde chapitral et vivent sur leur flotte. Cependant ils possèdent des points d'encrage et des docs discrets disséminés dans le Secteur Inca. Ses endroits sont occupés et entretenus par les serfs du Chapitre et quelques frères. Ce sont des refuge pour la flotte, de stockage pour les réserves et des lieux d'escale, cependant les Sons of Antaeus s'y rendent seulement en cas de besoin pour se ravitailler ou effectuer des réparation Sources ***''Chapter Approved: The Fourth Book of the Astronomican'' (2004), "The Cursed Founding" by Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill & Phil Kelly, pp. 4-9 ***https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antaeus ***http://obscuraelibrarium.forumgratuit.org/t92-de-la-purete-des-genes-fluff-space-marine ***https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Sons_of_Antaeus ***https://omnis-bibliotheca.com/index.php/La_Fondation_Maudite ***''White Dwarf'' 260 (UK), "Index Astartes: The Cursed Founding" ***''White Dwarf'' 279 (UK), "Chapter Approved: The Cursed Founding" by Andy Chambers, Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill & Phil Kelly, pg. 52